<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Is Our Child by itsab</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786362">This Is Our Child</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsab/pseuds/itsab'>itsab</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Breakfast, F/F, Family Reunions, Pregnancy, Themyscira (DCU)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:47:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsab/pseuds/itsab</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before it's too late in the readers pregnancy, she and Diana go home to Themyscira.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana (Wonder Woman)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This Is Our Child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The reader is pregnant, and uses female pronouns.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Creating and forming a baby is very stressful business. A lot of time, energy and emotion goes into it such an intense process. Some expecting mothers (sometimes; expecting fathers) will have a partner or a friend by their side, someone who tries their best to help with the process. These partners, or friends, will often lend support and love to the expecting mother (or father), ensuring that they aren’t overwhelmed, and making sure they don’t tip into a depression – an important aspect, as the hormones fly wild during these times.</p><p>You were lucky one, because you had Diana Prince as your girlfriend.</p><p>Originally, the (Amazonian) woman hailed from a place called Themyscira – a land where there are only women. As the crown princess of Themyscira, and having lived there for centuries, she was well aware that a woman could lay with a woman. So, your relationship went very smoothly indeed. After several years of love and passion, the two of you decided to have a child together – fully ready for that step in your lives. You volunteered to be the one to physically carry the child, as Diana was often in too much danger as Wonder Woman to carry said baby safely. It seemed to be fated as the very first round of IVF caught easily, and suddenly you were pregnant.</p><p>The last baby to be ‘born’ on Themyscira had been Diana, so your girlfriend knew very little of the process of a pregnancy, as well as being unaware of how to care for a baby. She absolved to rectify this by reading any and all of the parenting books she could get her hands on. Your home looked more like a library than the house you two bought years before. Still, her worrisome nature on the subject was endearing, as she usually was so confident in all aspect of her life.</p><p>When the first trimester passed the two of you travelled to Themyscira, eager to inform Diana’s people and family of your wonderful news. You’d had trouble with the journey, with the boat trip setting off your morning sickness often. The morning sickness was an adage to your pregnancy that you wished would just stop. Unfortunately for you, the two of you had been greeted at the small boat-port by Diana’s mother (Queen Hippolyta) and several of the other Amazon warriors. You vomited the second you stepped onto solid land, probably disgusting and frightening the convoy who’d come to welcome you. Diana had quickly sent you to rest for what was left of the day, and you happily agreed. Admittedly, the wasn’t your first trip to the island (rather, it was your fourth), but you’d never looked so ridiculous to the Amazonians, you were sure – well, there had been the time you had accidentally walked in on Hippolyta with one of her lovers…</p><p>The next morning you decided was going to be a fresh start. You took a relaxing bath first thing, all the while sipping on a tea that was supposed to settle your stomach, before you joined Diana and her mother for breakfast.</p><p>“Y/N,” Sure, Hippolyta had never been all that fond of you, but she had never spoken to you as coldly as she did at this moment, “I see that you have laid with a man, and are now forcing a bastard child unto my daughter.” Your spoon fell from your slack hand, plopping into you bowl of cut-up fruits, completely taken aback by her words. “What do you have to say for yourself?” You could barely breath, let alone speak. Tears began to gather in the corner of your eyes, thoroughly hurt that Hippolyta thought so lowly of you.</p><p>“Mother!” Diana’s accented voice was loud. “Do not speak to her that way! How dare you?” Hippolyta’s face remained neutral, though her eyes did seem surprised that Diana would even bother to defend you. “Y/N carries our child. The baby was conceived through the advancements of medicine that the World of Men created. A man was not involved in the process, except as a donor of sperm.” Your face had begun to redden at Diana’s explanation of such a process to her mother. You certainly didn’t talk of sperm with your mother!</p><p>Hippolyta’s face contorted into a mask of shock, “A way to conceive, without a man?” She looked into the middle-distance for a split second, possibly remembering the hard time she had convincing the god Zeus to give her Diana – and here you were, very easily doing the same thing. Her eyes locked back onto yours, “You have not betrayed your relationship with my Diana?”</p><p>She seemed truly worried you’d been unfaithful, and had hurt Diana. “There has only been Diana.” Your face reddened further, as you were now discussing yours and Diana’s sex-life. “I love Diana. This is our child.” One hand gently placed over your stomach, and you stretched the other out to Diana. She took it, and pressed a loving kiss to its back. “It’s the entire reason we came to Themyscira; to tell you.”</p><p>Looking at your touching hands, and then at the way you two looked at each other, Hippolyta conceded. “Then I congratulate you both.”</p><p>A feast was held the next night, celebrating the next princess to be born. You did not have the heart to inform them that there’s a 50/50 chance it will be a boy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>